


Continental

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Joshua Hong and Wen Junhui if this fic finds you pls don't sue my ass thank you i love you, Joshua's 2019 birthday VLive, M/M, Making Out, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, The Hickey®, non-AU but fiction is fiction!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: The staff member behind the camera gestures wildly at him, but he doesn't need the signal. He sees it on the monitor, clear as day: the map drawn on his skin by Junhui's lips peeking along the edge of his collar for everyone to see in a fuckinglivebroadcast.Hidden in plain sight,my ass.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Continental

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/96SNWU/status/1330738117595172864?s=19), of course. Non-AU, but fiction is fiction! This is the Junshua I owe you @mingyunwoo ^^
> 
> Belated happy birthday, Joshua!

Jun snakes an arm around Wonwoo, and they snicker at what the interviewer said. Their heads are drawn close together that they're practically nose-to-nose like it's necessary. Wonwoo's hand lands on Jun's thigh, and the latter doesn't brush it away despite its proximity to his crotch.  _ Fucking great. _

When the interview finally ends, Jisoo storms inside the dressing room, stomping his feet harder than required, and flops on the chair to start removing his make-up. 

"You okay?" Jeonghan asks, sitting down beside him.

"Yes," Jisoo snaps.

Peals of laughter reach his ears again. Involuntarily (because his eyes will always be magnetised to  _ that _ person), he sees Junhui and Wonwoo finally keeping up with the group and entering the room. Their arms are still around each other.

Jisoo rolls his eyes, and Jeonghan snorts.

Junhui finally catches up with Jisoo the following afternoon.

"What's wrong?" Junhui asks gloomily, sitting down next to him. "You haven't joined me for a single meal since yesterday, and now, you're eating alone."

They've just taken a short break from their unit tasks. Jisoo has earlier refused Junhui's offer to have lunch at their favourite hole in the wall restaurant nearby and is totally  _ not _ sulking at the company's in-house cafeteria.

The strain in Junhui's voice makes Jisoo feel guilty, but he's supposed to be angry. "Go and eat with Wonwoo, then. Pretty sure he'd come running to you," Jisoo replies coldly.

"I already asked him, but he's out with Soonyoung now."

Now,  _ that _ irritates Jisoo for real. "So you  _ did _ ask him first!" He slams his disposable chopsticks down the table, drawing the attention of the other workers around them.

"Hey, hey," Junhui coaxes gently, sitting beside him and wrapping both of his large hands on Jisoo's forearm. "Why are you so mad?"

Jisoo hates that the touch still sends warmth to his chest.

"You really want to know?" Jisoo snaps under his breath. "What, so you and Wonwoo can laugh about it later?"

"Why do you keep dragging Wonwoo─ _ oh! _ " Junhui says like an epiphany before throwing his head back and laughing obnoxiously loud. " _ Wo de tian ah─ _ hyung, are you  _ jealous _ ?" he says accusingly.

Jisoo's whole face burns with embarrassment. He suddenly doesn't feel like eating anymore. He collects the tray and throws the leftovers in the bin. "I have a VLive broadcast coming up; I'm going," he says evasively, heading out.

Junhui follows him to the hallway, laughing in his wake.

Drowning in his fluster, he is caught off-guard when Junhui drags him like a ragdoll to the nearest fire exit. Despite his lanky frame, Junhui has a lot of strength in him. 

"What made you jealous, hyung?" Junhui murmurs. He's pinning Jisoo against the wall, their faces mere centimetres apart.

"Y-you…" Great, now Jisoo can't speak. But he needs to stand his ground! "Yesterday!" he says loudly. "You keep touching Wonwoo during the interview…" he continues but loses confidence halfway through, his voice slipping on a decrescendo. 

"Eh, hyung, that's part of the fan service," Junhui says. Jisoo's heart sinks because, yeah,  _ fan service _ . 

"But even in the dressing room!" Jisoo tries again. "There are no fans there! And you still huddled together!"

"Just like what you and Jeonghan hyung do every day?" Junhui replies testily, and  _ fuck _ , he's right once more. "Wonwoo and I are friends too."

"Still! It makes me…"  _ Needy, that's what you are being right now _ , Jisoo's brain supplies. He sighs, defeated. "Alright. I'm sorry," he says, leaning his forehead against Junhui's shoulder.

"If there's any problem, you can always talk to me, okay? We don't need these kinds of misunderstanding," Junhui says. There's his unexpected maturity too despite all the playfulness. "The members are my friends and brothers. But you, baby─you're special to me."

Jisoo shivers involuntarily at the pet name. 

"Sorry for being so oblivious. I should've noticed earlier how upset you are," Junhui says, hands sliding from the wall to Jisoo's waists. "Are you still mad at me?"

Jisoo shakes his head.

"Please look at me," Junhui says, tipping Jisoo's head up with a finger on his chin. 

Their eyes meet, and there's a beat of silence before Junhui dives in and claims Jisoo's lips in a kiss. It takes Jisoo a moment before he can reciprocate, sliding their lips together in a little dance only they know. He deepens their kiss by tilting their heads together with a firm grasp of Junhui's hair. Junhui lets out a moan at the change of angles and even more so when Jisoo slips a tongue in.

They kiss more, but Junhui suddenly breaks away, and for a second, Jisoo thinks he did something wrong. But then Junhui surges forward again and attacks Jisoo's neck, massaging the column of his throat with lips and tongue before nipping at the skin there. 

"Jun-ah… broadcast,  _ ah _ , coming up," Jisoo says, but he can't bring himself to make Junhui stop.

Junhui slides lower, popping a button open before planting a very solid hickey on the skin of Jisoo's chest.

"What the─I just told you─"

Junhui's eyes glint with mischief. "That's like my stamp. Now you'll know that I'm yours and not anyone else's. Happy birthday!" he says with a peck on Jisoo's forehead before skipping away like a child out of the fire exit.

Jisoo glows at the fact Junhui just practically branded him with that continental hickey on his chest. He buttons his shirt up, feeling like someone who has accomplished a grand crime and managed to hide it in plain sight. 

The staff member behind the camera gestures wildly at him, but he doesn't need the signal. He sees it on the monitor, clear as day: the map drawn on his skin by Junhui's lips peeking along the edge of his collar for everyone to see in a fucking  _ live _ broadcast. 

Hidden in plain sight,  _ my ass _ . 

Jeonghan spends the rest of the day (and the weeks that come after) teasing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this as early as November and would have submitted this as an entry for Snap_shots17's January Birthday Challenge, hence the length. Unfortunately, the flash fic challenge is taking a break. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
